Eternity
by angel-skie
Summary: Yusuke couldn't believe the news that he actually got a twin sister, that was even more powerful than himself. But then, they might actually need her for the Tournament... the tournament that would save the three realms...
1. Default Chapter

Angel-Trump: well, here's the scoop. Nope. I'm not going to abandon my Digimon and ZOIDS  
As a matter of fact, I'll still be continuing them. But just an added bonus, I would  
like to start a new fic. I just had a sudden obsession on this anime and I can't  
help writing about it!!!! But truthfully, I don't know much  
about this anime so pardon me if I commit some mistakes. It's  
just that you know. the feeling of writing something and just  
pops out of nowhere!? Hehehe, I get that kind of sickness  
nowadays. Anyways, I hope you guys will like this as much as I  
enjoyed doing it. And then again, ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Eternity  
  
Chapter One: A Dream of Truths  
  
Yusuke had a smile plastered in his face while sleeping. He couldn't believe who he was dreaming. Could this be.?  
  
Yusuke saw a man who looked just like Raizen, his father and.his mother?  
  
They were both under a tree and were lying in each other's chest with closed eyes.  
  
'That damn father.' Yusuke said as a smirk appeared in his face.  
  
He could clearly see his father and mother even at the bottom of the so called hill but one thing was certain when he saw the faces of his own real parents.  
  
Contentment.  
  
They were happy.  
  
'That baka father. He said he never saw mother ever since their night of.passion.' Yusuke trailed away as a smile still plastered his face.  
  
Then suddenly, he heard voices yelling.  
  
A child's voice.  
  
No.  
  
Children.  
  
He looked around and kept his eyes on the same direction. Then out of nowhere, two kids appeared, running around and chasing each other.  
  
'Could that be me?' Yusuke asked as he saw a little boy who just looked like him, only, in his demonic form. Behind him, was a girl with short white hair.  
  
'I have a sister?' Yusuke asked quiet surprised.  
  
Just then, everything changed. There was no peaceful surrounding nor the trees and mountains. The blue sky disappeared and in replace was a cold dark night and the smell of fire erupted.  
  
Yusuke looked around to see people running and screaming.  
  
By the clearing he could see a woman, holding two children.  
  
"Mom!!!" the boy cried.  
  
"Yusuke!!!!" the mother cried as she tried to go after him but a demon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed the little Yusuke away and grabbed his mother.  
  
"NO!!!!" the little girl screamed as she saw the demon clutch her mother's neck.  
  
As if in cue, a blast of wind appeared out of nowhere and pushed the monster aback.  
  
The little girl quickly got to her feet and went to her mother.  
  
Little Yusuke followed behind.  
  
"Mom? Mom are you okay?" Little Yusuke asked.  
  
Atsuko slowly sat up and hugged her children.  
  
"Did.father do this?" Little Yusuke asked.  
  
"No.no. your father wouldn't do such a thing. If I know better, he's on his way here to save us." Atsuko replied as she patted her children.  
  
"Well, if dad's late, I'll protect you and Sora!!!! I promise, mom!!!!" Little Yusuke said as he helped his mother and sister get up.  
  
"You promise, oni-chan?" Sora asked.  
  
"I promise." Little Yusuke repeated as he swore.  
  
Atsuko gave a weak smile.  
  
Yusuke stood from afar. If he was getting it right. This only means that this what happened before. What his real past was.  
  
Suddenly, he was erupted into thoughts as a group of demons suddenly appeared and took hold of his sister, his little self and mother.  
  
"Let my children go." Atsuko demanded with her stern voice.  
  
"I believe not."  
  
Yusuke looked from the opening to see man who he thought was quite familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" his mother asked.  
  
"I am Enma. Ruler of Rekai."  
  
'Enma?!'  
  
Yusuke watched to see what'll happen next.  
  
"I repeat, what do you want with my children?" Atsuko asked once again.  
  
"These children are devils. Son and.daughter?! I thought Raizen only had a son!!!!!!" Enma bellowed as he looked at Sora then to Yusuke.  
  
"She's not my sister!!!!" Little Yusuke suddenly replied.  
  
Yusuke eyes widened.  
  
Atsuko looked at her son then to her daughter.  
  
"She's just a friend of mine!!!" Little Yusuke yelled at Enma.  
  
Enma took a longer look at Sora who had white short hair and a pair of lavender eyes.  
  
"Take that kid. Let's go." Enma ordered as he pointed at Little Yusuke, and the demons that were holding him started to walk off.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!" his mother yelled as she made her way out of the demon's grasp and ran to his son.  
  
Sora too, tried to grip off but couldn't since the demons who were holding her back was griping her whole body.  
  
Suddenly, Enma raised his sword and slew Atsuko.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke suddenly woke up.  
  
"No.." he kept repeating to himself as he clutched the sheets of his bed.  
  
Yusuke tried to deny that fact but his heart.his soul.was telling him that it wasn't. it was real. That Enma killed his mother. And to think that he was even working for him after all these years. Damn.  
  
Damn.  
  
Cursed it all.  
  
Yusuke grasped his fist and suddenly threw a punch at the nearest wall he could find.  
  
And it crumbled off.  
  
"Yusuke?" came a voice of a girl.  
  
Keiko stepped in the room from the hallway door that was now.gone.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"I have to find her." Yusuke quickly said as he threw his covers and went out of the room.  
  
Keiko only stood there, worried.  
  
Because as far as she knows, Yusuke never wakes up by himself.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Kuwabara."  
  
The carrot-head looked back to see Hiei up on a tree.  
  
"What do you want now?" he asked.  
  
Hiei grunted.  
  
"If I wasn't ordered to do this, I wouldn't be doing it." He replied coldly as possible.  
  
"What is you want anyways, squirt?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei tried to ignore what he said and then replied, "Koenma wants to talk to us. Genkai's old temple 5 o' clock sharp. Tell that to Yusuke too." And with that, Hiei disappeared.  
  
Just then, Kuwabara saw Yusuke and Keiko walking towards his way.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
~5 o' clock at Genkai's old temple~  
  
"Here's the tea." Yukina said as she placed a tray down.  
  
Keiko, Shizuru, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke were now seated.  
  
"Where's Koenma?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Right here."  
  
by the door, Koenma (adult one) stood beside Kurama.  
  
"YOU!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he quickly went to Koenma and lifted him up ready to punch him.  
  
"I assume that you already knew?" Koenma asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Yusuke asked back.  
  
then added, "Where is she?"  
  
"."  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Yusuke.calm down." Keiko said as she held Yusuke's shoulder's and tried to calm him down but there was no effect.  
  
She never saw Yusuke this angry before.  
  
"Put me down and let me explain, Yusuke." Koenma ordered.  
  
"he's right, Yusuke. Listen-"  
  
Kurama was cut off by Yusuke.  
  
"You don't even know what we're talking about so, shut up." Yusuke said abruptly.  
  
Kurama was taken aback but knew not to argue.  
  
Kurama slowly sit next to Hiei and gave him the what's-happening-here-look  
  
Hiei replied with the, why-should-I-even-care-look. Which probably meant that he doesn't know what's happening.  
  
Kurama looked at the scene before him.  
  
If it were anytime in the world, he would love to be at Yusuke's place.  
  
He too, never wanted to be a Spirit Detective and the only reason he did it was because of Yusuke. But there were hundreds of times where he wanted to grip Koenma for always giving them trouble and the run for their lives.  
  
"What did you do this time, brat?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"If Yusuke puts me down, I'll be able to explain and at the same time tell you what happened." Koenma replied.  
  
This time, Kurama and Keiko gave a reassuring hand to Yusuke's shoulders.  
  
Yusuke replied reluctantly by putting Koenma down.  
  
Koenma fixed the collar of his shirt and pulled out a VHS. He put it in the VCR and the tape began to play.  
  
No one knew who the girl in front of them was, but Yusuke knew.  
  
It was his sister.  
  
Sora.  
  
She was now a bit older and was wearing something like a white cloth around her whole body.  
  
The scene changed to her sitting peacefully by the familiar tree and was playing a flute. The leaves danced with rhythm to the music and the birds were singing with the songs.  
  
"Come with us." Someone ordered.  
  
They knew who it was.  
  
It was Koenma (younger)  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked with a mysterious tone.  
  
"My father wants to speak with you." Koenma replied.  
  
"I pose no threat, Koenma-sama. Let me live peacefully." Sora replied.  
  
But suddenly, a man appeared.  
  
It was Enma.  
  
"You are the daughter of Raizen." He said.  
  
Sora slowly stood up and said, "Yes, I truly am." She replied.  
  
"You lied!" Enma yelled angrily.  
  
"I didn't say that I wasn't Raizen's daughter, Enma-sama." Sora replied. Which was evidently true.  
  
Enma grunted and was about to slap Sora but stopped himself.  
  
"Where is my father and brother, Enma-sama. I would like to know where they are." Sora said, clutching the flute by her side.  
  
"Your father is as dead as gone. And your brother is in the Human world, living a peaceful life. Would you want to go over there and destroy his?" Enma asked.  
  
everyone heard Yusuke punched the floor.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Sora asked.  
  
".Kill yourself." Enma replied.  
  
"Kill? Myself?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes. Or are you afraid of it?" Enma asked.  
  
"I very much am. I have no need to lie that to you." Sora replied honestly.  
  
"But father, why should she kill herself? She posed no threat to us!" Koenma said and tried to reason out.  
  
"Shut up, Koenma. You have no say in this. All I know is that this is for the benefit of all four worlds. And if she doesn't kill herself now.and meets with her brother.destruction might occur." Enma replied.  
  
"But she's still half-human-half-demon!" Koenma said.  
  
"That is no reason!!!!!" Enma bellowed.  
  
"If you want.I will. just. let me see my brother. maybe just a glimpse.and I'll kill myself." Sora said with a plead in her voice.  
  
".follow me." Enma said after some minutes.  
  
The tape turned black and slowly another scene unfolded. They were at Rekai.  
  
"This is him." Enma said as a screen appeared and Yusuke's face appeared. He was about 13 and was fighting with Kuwabara.  
  
A small smile lit Sora's face. "He's really cute just like before.and still.strong." Sora said as she caressed Yusuke's face from the screen.  
  
"Yusuke.thank you for saving me before.but now..my life has to end, now. good bye, dear brother.."  
  
And with that final words, Sora drew a sword out and plunged it into her own body.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Yusuke pulled Koenma up. "You killed my mother and now, even my sister!!!!! How could you!!!!!?" Yusuke yelled as he started beating Koenma up.  
  
Everyone tried to stop him but something held them back.  
  
The tape still continued.  
  
"And you'll be the new Deity of Death.Botan."  
  
TBC  
  
Angel-Trump: so, did you like it? I'm sorry if the chapter was a little too short but I want to know if there'll be people who'd want to read this kind of fic. But don't worry, all your comments and suggestions are always very welcome!!!! And lastly, review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you!!!!  
  
Angel-trump! 


	2. Chapter Two

Eternity  
  
Chapter Two: I Miss You  
  
00000000000000  
  
Botan looked around her surroundings and gave a very displeased smile. 'I couldn't be lost again, could I? I am pretty sure that I followed the map correctly.' She thought as she looked at the map once more.  
  
Koenma gave Botan a week's mission over at Maikai, and up until now, she's still not done.  
  
"I can't go back empty-handed." Botan argued with herself as she looked over her surroundings and back again.  
  
Koenma gave her a very...impossible mission to even begin with.  
  
"How will I find the body of...Atsuko...? I don't even know who she is!!!!" Botan wailed as she tossed the map into the air and let herself fall beneath the grass.  
  
Botan looked up at the gray sky and her eyes twinkled with wonder.  
  
"How come this place seems so familiar?" she asked as she closed her eyes.  
  
Later, she fell asleep.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Yusuke eyed the TV carefully as he tried to refocus on what Koenma said over the VHS.  
  
"You'll be the Deity of Death, Botan." Koenma said over the TV.  
  
Everyone looked at Koenma and this time, there's no stopping them from asking questions.  
  
"Botan...is Yusuke's sister?" Kurama asked.  
  
Koenma nodded.  
  
"...I could explain everything. Just give me time and I will tell you the whole story..." Koenma replied.  
  
Yusuke let go of Koenma's collar and sat down on the floor with his arms crossed.  
  
"Start." He said.  
  
Koenma took a deep breath and started his story.  
  
00000000000000  
  
'Sora...'  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
'Don't you know who I am, Sora?'  
  
"Who are you? I'm not even Sora." 'Look inside of you, and you'll know what I'm talking about...'  
  
Botan felt herself falling endlessly in a black space.  
  
But slowly, the picture became different.  
  
In her front stood someone clothed in a white long gown and had a pair of white beautiful wings. Her white hair fell endlessly behind her back and the lady was carrying something like a silver scythe.  
  
"...Who are you?" Botan asked.  
  
The lady turned around and faced her.  
  
Botan stared at her, shocked and surprised.  
  
"...W-who are you?" Botan asked once more.  
  
The lady drew her hand up and touched Botan's cheeks.  
  
"I...am you..."  
  
00000000000000  
  
"We all know that Raizen was someone who was feared and is very powerful. So when my father knew that someone was wearing his heir, he took action and planned to kill it once."  
  
"In fear of what?" Kurama asked.  
  
"...In fear of being over-throned by his clan." Koenma replied.  
  
"All of you know that my father may have the greatest power. But truthfully, he is...nothing." Koenma added.  
  
"So...he planned to kill Raizen's son... Yusuke."  
  
"But?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"...After my father killed Atsuko and brought Yusuke back to the palace, we received death threats from Raizen and his group. They made us a deal that we should send Yusuke to the Human World so that, at least, his powers will not unveil at the Maikai world."  
  
"So Enma agreed?" Hiei asked.  
  
Koenma nodded.  
  
"But after some time, we then came to knew that Raizen had another child. A daughter."  
  
"But Sora would never do anything to anyone! She's harmless!!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"I know... we know... but just like any demon, she can get out of control especially if provoked. My father feared that her powers might be even greater than yours, Yusuke. And we came to knew that it was evidently true."  
  
Koenma took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"Sora has the powers of life... so in other words, she can control both living and dying. We feared that if her powers came pass to a demon, she might be unstoppable. We resolved into killing her... but it didn't work. When she found out about you, Yusuke, still alive, her soul wouldn't rest in peace. So what we did was give her a new body, a new life and new memories...as Botan, the deity of Death."  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes.  
  
"If you knew this will all happen, why did you even make Botan my assistant as a Spirit Detective?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"As we said before. We need people...and demons like you to help us promote peace through out-"  
  
"Now that I realize something, I don't think it's about peace you and your father is talking about." Yusuke cut Koenma off.  
  
"I think it's about power." He added.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
Hiei even agreed.  
  
Koenma sighed.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not. Who really knows anyway?" Koenma replied.  
  
"...."  
  
"Where's Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Does she know about this?" Kurama asked.  
  
Koenma didn't reply.  
  
"Where's she, Koenma?" Yusuke asked again, but with an impatient tone of voice.  
  
"...My father knew that you were getting these dreams about your family... so he sent Botan to the Maikai..."  
  
"...And get herself killed." Hiei finished.  
  
Koenma closed his eyes and didn't reply back.  
  
"Where's the nearest portal, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he stood up and ran out f the door.  
  
Kurama followed, "This way."  
  
Hiei looked at Koenma from the back, "I never really liked you." He said.  
  
"...Neither did I" Koenma replied.  
  
Hiei took one last look and motioned to leave.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Botan stared at what she knew was her.  
  
"You're...me?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I am you as you are me." Sora replied.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Botan... you shouldn't be afraid of me. I am your past... I am part of you... we are part of Yusuke..." Sora added.  
  
"Yusuke? I don't understand..." Botan replied.  
  
Sora held her hand out towards Botan.  
  
"If we combine, you'll know..." Sora said as she offered her hand.  
  
Botan looked at Sora's hand and back at her.  
  
Slowly, Botan smiled.  
  
'If this is really me, then I know I can trust her...' Botan thought as she held Sora's hand.  
  
A white light shone it's brightest that blinded the darkness.  
  
Atsuko stood from afar with a smile.  
  
Slowly, behind her, Raizen held her shoulder.  
  
"She's finally back..." Atsuko said.  
  
"And will make us proud..." Raizen added as slowly both of them disappeared.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Kurama transformed into Youko and was speeding his best.  
  
Botan was also his friend but something was driving him nuts to look for her more.  
  
'That girl in the video... she looked awfully familiar...' Youko thought as he sniffed Botan's scent.  
  
Youko knew he has to find Botan even before something bad might happen to her but something inside of him was telling a different thing.  
  
Suddenly, Youko stopped as he felt a familiar presence.  
  
Youko stopped in thought as he tried to remember whose presence this is.  
  
Slowly, a smile crept to his face...  
  
Is this what he think it is?  
  
Is this...?  
  
"Sora..."  
  
00000000000000  
  
Yusuke jumped from tree to tree in desperate search for Botan or for Sora... or who ever...  
  
"Once I found you, I'll never let you go..." Yusuke whispered as he looked around.  
  
Suddenly, a bell sounded that seemed so familiar to him.  
  
"Mother?" he asked.  
  
Memories rushed to his head.  
  
He saw himself together with Sora playing around the forest.  
  
He was punching one bark to another while Sora was making flowers blossom and leaves grow.  
  
They suddenly heard a soft chime of a bell and immediately, he and Sora looked at one another and smiled.  
  
They raced out of the forest and found themselves out in the meadow where their mother was standing, waiting for them.  
  
"Mother is calling me..." Yusuke said as he followed the sound.  
  
00000000000000  
  
Youko followed the familiar presence until he stopped at a vast meadow.  
  
There, he saw someone standing, looking over the cliff.  
  
He slowly walked up to her wanting to find out if his hunch was right.  
  
"...Sora, is that you?" he asked when he was inches away from her.  
  
The lady turned around and a pair of amethyst eyes met his golden ones.  
  
"Hello, Youko... it's nice to see you again..." Sora replied.  
  
"IS that really you, Sora?" Youko asked, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
".... Yes, it is I. Although-"  
  
"BOTAN!!!!!!"  
  
Sora's attention was drawn to the voice.  
  
When she saw who was coming, running towards her, she couldn't help the tears that were forming around her eyes.  
  
"Big Brother..." she whispered.  
  
Sora looked at Youko and Youko nodded back.  
  
Yusuke came to her with a huge hug. "I've missed you billions, sis!!!!"  
  
"Me too, big brother. You don't know how much I've been thinking about you..." Sora replied.  
  
"Oh Sora! I mean, Botan... or... um," Yusuke said as a little blush came to him.  
  
He knew that this girl standing in front of him was his sister. But truth was, he doesn't even know what to call her.  
  
"Botan would be fine." Sora replied.  
  
"Sora is the past. Botan is the present." Sora replied.  
  
Yusuke nodded as he hugged his sister once more.  
  
"I'm happy that you found each other."  
  
They all turned to see Hiei together with Koenma.  
  
At the sight of him, Botan backed off.  
  
"I presumed that all of Botan's memories are now erased?" Koenma asked.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Botan gave me permission to do it. She said that she would want her old memories back rather than the new ones you just created for her." Sora replied.  
  
"Then why keep the name?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Because I said so. I don't want Botan to be completely washed away as if she was nothing. I am Botan as well as she is Sora." Sora replied.  
  
Koenma nodded.  
  
"And Botan wanted to say thank you... but she cannot accept anything from you..." Sora added.  
  
Koenma's eyes widened but softened after a while.  
  
"I understand." He replied and slowly moved away.  
  
"From now on, you'll be known as Botan Urameshi. Yusuke's younger sister...and one of the new Spirit Detectives." And with that, Koenma disappeared.  
  
"Welcome to the club, sis." Yusuke said with a huge grin.  
  
"Welcome back, So- I mean, Botan." Youko added.  
  
Botan smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm glad to be back..."  
  
TBC  
  
Angel-trump; I am so sorry that I just updated now... I was really stuck at almost everything!!!! But I am mighty proud of myself that I was able to continue my stories. After all, you're not a good writer unless you finish all your stories!!!!  
  
See you again soon!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: One in a Million  
  
000000000000  
  
Rekai finally agreed into making Botan one of the members of the Spirit Detectives. At first, they were reluctant into agreeing. They thought that if Botan's powers suddenly go mishap, it would definitely be an uproar not only to the Human World but also in the three realms.  
  
Fortunately, Koenma was there to back things up from his father. Because truthfully, even Kurama and Yusuke sensed it, Koenma has deep feelings for Botan. Even if Koenma knew that he would have no chance for her, he tried his best to at least make up from the past.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were a LITTLE thankful for Koenma's doings but not gladly thanking him in the process. In their minds, they still believe and know that this whole mess started with Koenma and his father. It was only right that he clears these up.  
  
In the end, Rekai finally agreed. They learned that it would be an advantage in their side to have another "someone" to help them.  
  
So... 000000000000 Botan looked around to what was now her room.  
  
She slowly looked around and smiled.  
  
Botan always wished to have a life where all the love ones she'll have are near her...where they're reachable and where they'll be protected by her.  
  
"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Urameshi asked as she looked at Botan.  
  
Botan looked at her 'mother'. Rekai had somehow found a way to 'squish' Botan into the Huma World. They gave her an identity and a history that just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Botan was still adjusting to the environment especially with Mrs. Urameshi. She still can't have the hang of calling her, mother...  
  
"Yes, M-m... Mommy..." Botan finally said.  
  
Mrs. Urameshi smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know you've been long gone with your father, Botan. But I want you to know that I love you still the same. I know that your father's death is what lead you here but I want you to understand that I still love you..." Mrs. Urameshi said.  
  
Although that was something that was just made up, Botan smiled.  
  
She admired Mrs. Urameshi, her 'mother', in worrying of her.  
  
"No, Mommy... I want you to know that I love you... so please don't feel bad..." Botan said.  
  
Mrs. Urameshi was in verge of tears.  
  
"You're so sweet!!!! Your brother NEVER tells things to me like that..." she said as she gave Botan a good-tight hug.  
  
Botan smiled and hugged her back.  
  
She loved the feeling.  
  
000000000000  
  
Yusuke peeked in through the door that was leading to Botan's room.  
  
He could see her together with his mother, hugging each other.  
  
"I'm glad she finally has everything under control..." Yusuke said as he slowly walked away and went into his own room.  
  
He plopped himself to his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder...what will happen to school tomorrow...? What will everyone think of Botan... my sister?" Yusuke asked in wonder as a smile crept along.  
  
"Whatever it is, I bet it's going to be bundles of fun..." he said quietly as he slowly drifted to slumber.  
  
000000000000  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and tried to concentrate as hard as he could.  
  
He and Hiei were out training in Genkai's temple somewhere in the middle of the night. All of a sudden, Hiei disappeared in front of their battle. He, on the other hand, is trying to locate where he was.  
  
"Got'cha!" Kurama whispered as he released his rose whip and aimed at a high branch to his left.  
  
Hiei jumped out of reaction and so, the fight begun.  
  
The fight ended with both of the fighters, exhausted.  
  
"You've been slacking off, fox..." Hiei remarked as he slowly stood up with the help of his katana.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked as he too, was getting up.  
  
"Your mind is drifting off... somewhere in the middle of a deity and a demon..." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
Kurama only stared back and said nothing.  
  
"I can read your mind, kitsune. Tell me...why is she bothering your concentration?" Hiei asked.  
  
"...I don't know..." Kurama answered heavily after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"You don't know...?" Hiei asked as he approached his friend.  
  
"It seems that Youko knows Sora from the past..." Kurama answered.  
  
"So?" Hiei asked in return.  
  
"and had feelings for her..." Kurama added.  
  
"So?" Hiei asked again.  
  
"And I think I'm having it as well..." Kurama replied.  
  
Kurama expected Hiei to say "so?" once more, but in return, Hiei said something that really surprised Kurama.  
  
"You finally admitted it..."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I've been sensing that you have feelings for the deity even before this whole thing came to place. How you look at her, how you take care of her, how you treat her, and even the way you rescue her. It all reflects on your actions, Kurama. And honestly, I think everyone knows about it..." Hiei answered.  
  
"Am...am I that obvious?" Kurama asked shyly as thoughts and memories of him and Botan came rushing in.  
  
"You're one hell of a thief, Kurama...but you're not the best when it come to courting..." Hiei said with a grin.  
  
"As if you are." Kurama said in return, meaning to argue with his friend.  
  
"You wish." Hiei said back in return.  
  
000000000000  
  
Botan and Yusuke turned around the corner and saw Keiko.  
  
"Good morning, Keiko!" Botan greeted happily and excitedly.  
  
"Good morning, Botan! Wow! You look so cute in our school uniform!!! It really fits you!" Keiko complimented.  
  
"You think so?" Botan asked with a blush.  
  
Botan was wearing her light aqua-blue hair down. She had a white sweat band on her head that kept her hair neat and a pair of small-studded white earrings. Both of these were given to her by Yusuke that morning.  
  
"Of course you are! Those are really beautiful earring, Botan. Where'd you get them?" Keiko asked as she noticed it.  
  
"...big brother gave it to me..." Botan replied with a small voice as she looked at Yusuke who was up front.  
  
Yusuke knew how to keep a distance when girls are talking. He knew well not to idle with their talk.  
  
"Yusuke gave them to you? Wow..." Keiko said, a hint of jealousy.  
  
Botan sensed it right away so she quickly added, "I saw a pair of red ones back at his room... he just let e wrapped it up and said he was giving it to someone REALLY special..."  
  
Keiko literally lit up and smiled. "he's really very thoughtful, ne?"  
  
"He's my brother... he always is..." Botan replied.  
  
000000000000  
  
Kuwabara waited patiently up on the front gate of their school.  
  
"Hey Kazuma!!! We heard that today, Yusuke's sister will be arriving!" one of the boys asked.  
  
"Yeah. She is!" Kuwabara replied.  
  
"I bet she's a jocky as Yusuke..." one said.  
  
"And wild as he is..." another added.  
  
"A troublemaker I bet." One girl said.  
  
'These people really judge too fast... and here I thought I jump into conclusions...' Kuwabara thought as a sweatdrop appeared and an image of Botan ran through his head.  
  
'why don't' the teachers say anything?' he added.  
  
"I bet another one of those dop-out-not-studying-troublemaker-kind-of- people." One teacher said as he passed by Kuwabara.  
  
This time, not only did Kuwabara sweatdropped but also, fell off.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor, Kuwabara?"  
  
Kuawabara looked up to see Yusuke. Behind him were Keiko and Botan.  
  
"Uh... nothing.." Kuwabara replied.  
  
Kuwabara knew well enough that if he told Yusuke what the other students were talking about his sister, he'll definitely go into a mad fit.  
  
It was ironic at first since he never knew Yusuke could care so much for anyone. He means, he doesn't even treat Keiko that way.  
  
Only to Botan.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there, dumbass. Let's get going before we get late." Yusuke said as he entered the gate.  
  
Keiko followed.  
  
Botan stopped in front him.  
  
"Need help, Kazuma?" Botan asked as she reached out a hand.  
  
"Thanks." Kuwabara said with a hint of blush in his cheeks.  
  
Kuawabara stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants.  
  
"Let's go..." he murmured.  
  
Botan smiled cheerily and entered the school.  
  
000000000000  
  
Keiko sat on her desk and turned to look around.  
  
Yusuke was certainly not happy when he learned from Kuwabara what the other people said about Botan. Thankfully, Botan was there to keep him down.  
  
'I wonder what section will Botan get into? I hope she'll be together in my class... that way, I can look out for her when she needs some help.' Keiko thought as the teacher entered the room.  
  
"Now class, I want all of you to settle down. We have a new student today..." he said.  
  
'Alright! Botan's my classmate!!!' Keiko thought happily as she stared at the door, anticipating for Botan to come in.  
  
a group of groans were heard.  
  
They obviously knew that the new student would definitely be Yusuke's sister.  
  
Keiko knew that Yusuke doesn't have the greatest reputation around school. He had a lot of enemies, both boys and girls. All the teachers don't like him and he's way too rebellious to listen to anyone. The only friends Yusuke has was her...and Kuwabara.  
  
"This is it, we're doomed..." one student said.  
  
"Another Urameshi to brighten up our days..." a guy said.  
  
"Stop being sarcastic, Mido! You know well enough that I hate Yusuke!!! He's such a wreck!" Hime said.  
  
At this point, even Keiko is loosing her patience.  
  
'How can these people judge so fast!?' she thought.  
  
'Just wait and see...' she added with a playful grin on her face.  
  
The door slid open and in came Botan, floating.  
  
Jaws dropped...  
  
Mouths open...  
  
Chalk fell to the floor....  
  
"That's...Urameshi's sister?"  
  
000000000000  
  
Yusuke was laughing his heart out when he heard Keiko's story.  
  
"Those guys were oogling on Botan!!!!" Kieko said happily, tears forming around her eyeys from laughter.  
  
Botan couldn't help but blush more.  
  
"I really didn't do anything to them, big brother... honest." Botan replied timidly.  
  
Yusuke laughed even more.  
  
"You did nothing and you made the whole class do that? Wow!!! Sis, now I know... you're the newest heart throb around here!!!" Yusuke said joyously as a big grin formed.  
  
"You must be proud of her, ei Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Suddenly, a teacher came and stood in front of them.  
  
"I don't seem to understand why you're laughing loudly, Mr. Urameshi... you're disturbing the other people who are eating here. This is not your place, you should know that by now..." Mr. Hanasaki said.  
  
Botan looked around.  
  
And truthfully, they were the only ones there.  
  
Her, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara....  
  
Only them.  
  
So what is this teacher talking about?  
  
"There are no other people in here, sir." Botan replied.  
  
Mr. Hanasaki shot a glance at Botan.  
  
"Oh?and what do you call me?" he asked.  
  
Botan looked consfused and looked at Keiko.  
  
Keiko shook her head vigorously meaning 


End file.
